


Common ground

by Alice0story0time



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Flowers, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Magic, Massage, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice0story0time/pseuds/Alice0story0time
Summary: Y/N decides she's sick of Julian and Asra's bickering one morning. The guys realize they need to make it up to her.





	Common ground

Asra and julian had been fighting, a lot. Usually Y/N is able to keep a level head, and bring them both back to a civil conversation. It was exhausting, but she didn't always mind because she loved the boys, no matter how much the two fought. However, today, she had had enough. Y/N had a raging headache, and a full day planned, so the constant chiding of the two during breakfast was aggravating.

 

Asra kept a level head, as usual, so his retorts were quiet and sharp. Julian on the other hand, was getting progressively more ruffled, and his voice went up a pitch and grew louder at the end of every quip. 

 

“-- for that! Medicine is waves more logical than magic is!” Julian snapped, cutting his toast with egg into very small bites subconsciously. Asra didn't even open his eyes, taking a dramatically long sip of tea before responding with a sigh.

“Magic is more practical. Logic hardly comes into play, since its based on the person's view.”

“What about from a scientific view? Magic simply defies logic! Especially in the arcana realm!”

“Which is logical. Because it's illogical.”

“That- Ow!”

Julian yelped, and asra's smirk was wiped off as he let out a soft grunt of surprise and slight pain. Both of their gazes slowly tilted until they rested on Y/N's irked expression, spoons in both hands. 

“I have a busy day, and a headache. If I come home and you two haven't made up, There's going to be hell to pay.” With that, the normally patient, and kind woman walked away. Whenever the men got into spats, Y/N was usually the one to calm them both down and help diffuse the arguments. They looked at each other in surprise, and concern; they knew they had fucked up.

A door shut harshly in the background, leaving them in silence for the first time all morning as they struggled to decide how to come to a conclusion.

“I suppose leeches can be useful for some things.” Asra finally said with a slightly bitter tone. 

“Thank you! That's all I wanted to hear!” The brunette huffed, before relaxing a bit in submission. 

“And I suppose that magic's logic can be logically illogical.” Julian admitted, making the magician smirk into his tea. 

“.. We need to make it up to Y/N.”

“Agreed. How though? Surprise romantic candle-lit dinner? Rose petals leading to the bed?”

“Ilya, neither of us can cook. Rose petals… We could do something like that.”

\----

Later, Y/N entered the house with an exhausted sigh, letting her bags fall to the floor by the door before stretching. A yawn escaped her lips, and she began to shuffle forward but stopped as soon as the intoxicating scent of flowers and spices hit her nose. E/C eyes slowly focused on the path that lead from the door to the stairs, completely made of various flower petals. She recognized some of them from the small garden they had in the back, but the others, she could tell were from a purely magical origin. 

 

Her sore muscles screamed at her in protest as she forced them onwards, following the path that was so beautifully and delicately laid out infront of her. The flower petals guided her up the stairs, and to the bedroom she shared with the two men, surrounding the bed that looked incredibly inviting. 

 

The room was lit up softly by candles, and a bowl of incense burned on a shelf, welcoming her with calming and relaxing scents. Her head turned to and fro, attempting to locate her two lovers, but there were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, her tired feet dragged as she forced herself forward until her body fell forward, landing in the soft cushion of the mattress. 

 

Once Y/N had comfortably settled, the boys sprang into action. Julian began to gently massage her form, grinning as he pushed a happy moan from her lips. His fingers danced and stroked while the heels of his hands pressed and rubbed the knots out of her body expertly. Since he knew exactly where the bodies pressure points were, he was able to easily maneuver her tense form as he eased and soothed the sore muscles.

 

Meanwhile, Asra was using magic to manipulate the petals, swirling them through the air to perform their own duties. The petals from the flowers Julian had picked soared up, and begain to weave themselves into a pillow, sliding under the apprentices head once finished. The magical flower petals had different objectives, some flew to the candles to light, then danced around the room harmlessly, lighting up the shadows. Others began to evaporate, creating an almost medicinal affect that each of the bodies in the room could almost immediately feel.

 

Y/N smirked slightly, completely relaxed under the two's perfect care. 

“Came to an agreement?” She hummed into the pillow, feeling the mattress dip as asra settled onto it. Julian lightly turned her onto her back, placing her head on asras lap after he moved the pillow, and moved to pull off her shoes. 

“Of course. We just had to find common ground.” The magician practically purred as he began to softly thread his fingers in her hair, using magic to untangle and clean her locks while the pads of his fingers massaged her scalp. 

“Which was..?” 

“You, Of course.” The doctor at her feet spoke, Pressing a light kiss to her ankle as his thumbs pressed the arch of her foot, while his fingers rocked and rubbed the top. 

“We realized that no matter the disagreement, we can always agree on you.” The apprentice blushed lightly, a doting smile replacing her relaxed countenance. 

“Well, whatever gets you two to kiss and make up I guess.” Heavy lids drift close, while the men look at each other, and then back down at her. They stopped their ministrations, and began to settle down for the night. Asra waved his hands, and simultaneously blew out all of the candles and let the petals fall to the floor in a neat pile. Julian gently tucked the woman they both so cherished under the blankets, and crawled in after, holding the opposite side open for Asra. 

 

A soft, sweet kiss was shared between the two, before they took turns placing chaste kisses to the sleeping thirds lips. They finally laid down, and began to fall asleep. Julian had his lanky arm stretched out, under Y/N's head, and Asra's as well. His other limbs were spread out, covering his side of the bed completely. The white haired male had one arm wrapped around the sleeping female's waist, while his other lazily held julians hand. The three happily drifted off to sleep together like that.


End file.
